Many failures of equipment of a water system are due to lime scale build-up, in particular when the equipment has a heating function. In particular for a vehicle or mobile applications, water systems of a vehicle also suffer from a lime scale build-up. A water system of a vehicle, in particular of an aircraft, may for example have coffee makers, water heaters in a galley or heated valves, heating units as steam ovens, which are subject to degradation due to a lime scale buildup. The resulting maintenance activities are time and labor intensive, and therefore involve high operating costs at the airline side. The provision of water, in particular high quantities of water, when servicing vehicles, in particular aircrafts, may be a challenge, if the water needs to be pre-conditioned. Typically, the potable water on board of an aircraft is filled up by the use of potable water trucks, while the aircraft is on ground. The water is usually stored within a tank on the potable water truck or water cart and may be pumped from the water cart through connecting hoses to the potable water filling interface of the aircraft.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.